


他們叫我Stuart (但那不是我的名字)

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我要一個、呃、中杯摩卡。” Stiles最後開口道，瞇著眼看著後面牆上的飲料菜單。</p>
<p>“名字？” 金髮討人厭先生問著，拿起一個拋棄式紙杯。</p>
<p>“Stiles。” Stiles回答，在他看到那傢伙往杯子上潦草地寫上〝Stuart〞時做了個鬼臉。隨便啦，要花力氣叫他改掉一點都不值得。</p>
            </blockquote>





	他們叫我Stuart (但那不是我的名字)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Call Me Stuart (That's Not My Name)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659214) by [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri). 



 

  
在Stiles搖搖晃晃地打開咖啡店的門然後倒在櫃檯前時他認真覺得他快累死了。說真的，他應該已經要習慣在早上6點起床了，可是很明顯的，暑假這東西整個擾亂了他努力很久才搞好的大學睡眠行程表。好吧，至少他感覺比大一那時以為自己能夠在凌晨3點開完派對之後還有力氣去上早上八點的有機化學課的自己要好上太多了。(順便一提，他完全無法。)  
  
“你應該沒有嗑藥，對吧” 他聽到有誰嘟囔著，提醒了他已經放空好幾分鐘而沒有點餐了。  


他瞥了那個金髮、長相有點混蛋的傢伙一眼。他只是很累，不是嗑嗨了好嗎？  
  
“我要一個、呃、中杯摩卡。” Stiles最後開口道，瞇著眼看著後面牆上的飲料菜單。  
  
“名字？” 金髮討人厭先生問著，拿起一個拋棄式紙杯。  
  
“Stiles。” Stiles回答，在他看到那傢伙往杯子上潦草地寫上〝Stuart〞時做了個鬼臉。隨便啦，要花力氣叫他改掉一點都不值得。  
  
付了錢之後他試著不要讓在那個店員把找的零錢丟在櫃檯上而不是放進他手心裡時讓心情更糟。他猜應該是有甚麼原因解釋這傢伙會被丟到這麼早的排班裡。Stiles嘆口氣接著走到外帶區，身體靠向櫃台之後從口袋拿出他的手機。  
  
在發出一個小聲的呻吟之前他疲憊地眨著眼看著螢幕，然後就把它塞回口袋裡，他實在是累到沒辦法專注在任何東西上面了。Stiles抬起頭把目光丟向櫃檯後正在做他的飲料的咖啡師身上然後─ _你好啊_ 帥哥。  
  
Stiles覺得現在的時間實在是 _太早_ 讓他去應付那個完美的腰身曲線了，或是那雙色彩豐富的眼睛，或是、你懂得，那傢伙的全部。  
  
“Stuart的摩卡？” 那個咖啡師開口，往Stiles的方向看了一眼，而Stiles能做的只有阻止自己不要流口水。  
  
咖啡師皺了皺眉，在抬頭看了一圈幾乎沒人的咖啡店前又斜眼看了一次寫在杯子上的名字。天啊，Stiles很確定那傢伙如果再叫一次他的名字他就會癱軟在地上了─  
  
噢，等等。  
  
“該死，呃，是我沒錯！” Stiles脫口喊道，臉頰有點熱。”我沒咖啡因的時候會有點當機，所以，嗯，抱歉。”  
  
“ _是喔_ 。”火辣的咖啡師─Derek，從他的名牌上看到的─說道，懷疑地看著他，不過還是遞出了咖啡。  
  
“謝了，兄弟。” Stiles弱弱地笑了笑。Derek現在一定覺得他是怪胎了。  
  
“有個美好的一天。”Derek說，聲音很生硬，但至少聽起來還有點真誠， _有點_ 。  
  
“你也是。” Stiles在急忙逃離那裏之前喊。他很確定他畫在那傢伙身邊的每一分鐘就等於他的嘴巴吐出更多丟人的話的時間。他可是個代表〝尷尬〞的火山，這是個很大的問題。  
  
“好吧，又一家我再也不會光顧的咖啡店。”一安全地走出那棟建築之後，Stiles低聲對自己抱怨著。  
  
說真的，他是個不可能會有希望的案例啊。  
  
===================================================  


第二天早上他還是回去。Lydia是對的─他真的很不懂甚麼時候該學會放棄跟尋找下一個。也許他是有某種丟臉的癖好，那種，恩，他大概真的不應該在那個火辣過頭的咖啡師Derek站在只有離他不到十英呎的地方時還那麼認真的在觀察他。  
  
“名字？”長相混蛋先生─名字很明顯的是〝Jackson〞─問道，語氣冷漠到不行。  
  
“Stiles。”Stiles開口，嘆了一小口氣然後努力阻止自己在看到Jackson又在杯子上寫下〝Stuart〞時翻白眼的沖動。或許他應該就這樣下去，開始叫自己〝Stuart〞或隨便甚麼的。這絕對可以停下他每次都得向人們解釋說：是，他是叫S _tiles_ 沒錯，還有不是，那不是他的名字，非常謝謝你。  
  
不要，他愛死這名字了他才不要放棄它。  
  
Stiles慢慢地走向外帶區，在他盡力去偷偷欣賞咖啡師Derek時邊把手放進口袋裡。他沒有那麼噁心，對吧？而且如果他真的有的話，像Derek這種看起來超級強悍的人一定會把他趕走的，不是嗎？再說，Stiles其實好像已經習慣別人在他都還沒發現之前把他甩掉了。  
  
該死，看看那個二頭肌阿。  
  
“給你。”突然間Derek說，繃著臉把Stiles的摩卡推給他，順便將Stiles從他生動的白日夢裡拉出來。  
  
“噢，呃、謝了。”Stiles回答，笨手笨解的接過然後差點掉到地上，Derek看著他就像是看著一個隨時會發生的災難一樣，而不可否認的是，有75%的時間他的確是個災難沒錯。  
  
Stiles的腦袋在他發現Derek沒有喊他的名字(或是，那個，〝Stuart〞)而是直接把摩卡交給他時當機了。Derek _記得_ 他耶。  
  
然後Derek開始給他一個古怪的眼神，意思應該是說他現在笑得跟個傻瓜一樣。  
  
“你應該買個隨行杯。”Derek冷不防地開口，把Stiles的魂拉了回來。

 

“什麼？” Stiles問，不太確定Derek想要跟他說甚麼。

 

“你應該買個隨行杯，”Derek又重複了一次，直盯著Stiles手上的紙杯看。“你可以拿到10分錢的折扣而且不會浪費紙類。”

 

“所以你是環境愛好者。”Stiles說，在話跑出他嘴巴的同時在心理毆打自己，他聽起來超別扭的。而再一次地，在面對這麼帥氣的臉孔時實在不能怪他沒辦法運轉他的腦袋。

 

“那是我的主修。”Derek聳聳肩說著。

 

“環境是你的主修？”Stiles疑惑地問。

“環境研究。”Derek糾正。

 

喔天阿，為了不要讓他再繼續丟臉下去，拜託地球現在就把他吞掉吧。

 

“那挺酷的。”Stiles說，罪惡感開始在他手裡的紙杯邊上纏繞著。

 

Derek點點頭。

 

“好吧，”在Derek沒有意思要繼續說話時Stiles開口，“我現在應該得走了。”

 

Awkward。

 

===============================================  


之後他又回去了。我是說，他 _當然_ 會回去。然後在精疲力盡地晃到櫃台前面之後還要試著努力把話組織出來真的很難。  
  
“中杯摩卡，”他想說的清楚一點，可是沒甚麼用。一邊打哈欠邊揉著眼睛，“要給─”  
  
“Stuart，對吧？”站在櫃檯後面的人說道，Stiles在聽到聲音之後馬上僵住了。小心地睜開眼好好看清楚眼前的人之後才發現那其實不是Jackson，而是Derek正用著他看不懂的表情盯著他看。  
  
“Jackson去哪了？”Stiles脫口說出─提醒一下他其實並沒有很想再見到Jackson。  
  
“他昨天辭職了。”Derek回答。  
  
“那…很好，”Stiles茫然地說，接著一回神發現自己說了什麼後睜大雙眼僵硬地看著Derek，“呃，我是說，真的是不─”  
  
“那傢伙很不會應付客人而且做飲料的技巧還更差勁，”Derek打斷他的話，而Stiles發現Derek的語氣是被逗樂的時候鬆了一口氣，他甚至在努力忍住一個笑容。  
  
“所以你現在一個人嗎？”Stiles問。 (“So are you _single_ , then?”)  
  
Derek看著他，明顯的後退了一步。Stiles疑惑地皺眉，疲倦地停頓了一下回想他剛又說了什麼，有點困惑為什麼─  
  
“該死！我的意思是，像是、還有沒有其他人跟你一起在這個時段工作，”Stiles慌張地解釋，還有他很確定他的臉現在是徹底、徹底地紅透了。“因為，呃，Jackson離開了。”  
  
“你在找工作嗎？”Derek抬起一邊的眉毛問，雖然Stiles覺得他好像看見Derek的臉頰有點紅，但應該又只是他在一廂情願而已。  
  
“哼嗯？喔，不是，我已經在警局當有薪實習生了，”Stiles擺擺手說，“我只是在想，在攝取到早上該有的咖啡因之前我又會在誰的面前讓我自己丟臉而已。”  
  
“我想應該很快就會有人來幫我了，雖然我不知道會不會是新來的或是有誰願意去換班的，”Derek聳聳肩，“總會有人來的。”

 

“喔，”Stiles回應，試著別讓聲音因為不能獨佔著Derek而聽起來太失望。也不是說Derek是他的專屬的啦，他們也只說過三次話罷了。

 

“你今天帶了隨行杯。”Derek開口，在尷尬的沉默在他們兩個之間蔓延開來之前換了個話題。

 

“喔是阿，環境加油，嗚呼～”Stiles弱弱的回答他，了解到他的小小暗戀有多可悲的明顯。”

 

“大多數的人在我跟他們提到這個的時候看起來都不太在乎。”Derek承認，還有我的天阿，他聽起來居然有些靦腆，天知道Stiles有多想去抱抱他，但可能有點不太適合，有鑑於他就各種意義上來說還是個陌生人。

 

“喔，呃，但我只需要買個、嗯，一百杯摩卡就能回本了，對吧？”Stiles自嘲地笑著說。

 

倒不是說，他真的有 _窮_ 到需要跑去店裡買個最便宜的隨行杯去省那十分錢。說實話，不管有沒有隨行杯，他大概都會繼續買這些摩卡就為了能夠在早上看見Derek的臉(還有其他美好的地方)

 

Derek張開嘴要說些什麼時，Stiles就聽見背後有人清了清喉嚨，在轉過頭發現有位女士耐心地站在那兒，大概是等著要點餐時他臉紅了一下。好吧，至少看起來Derek也沒注意到她，如果他那懊惱的臉算是任何一點跡象的話。

 

“你的摩卡幾分鐘內就會好了。”在Derek轉過身對著其他客人然後給予他最迷人的微笑前對著Stiles說道。Derek應該要很慶幸他長得很帥，不然的話她看起來像是那種會給他激烈抱怨的人。而且，那位女士甚至離開櫃檯時還留了零錢在小費罐裡，幸運的混蛋。不知道因為長得太辣而拿到小費是什麼感覺喔？

 

Stiles走進外帶區，把上半身靠在櫃台上漫不經心地看著Derek工作。好險的是，Derek實在是太忙而沒辦法去注意到Stiles死盯著他的雙眼。不然的話一定會變得很尷尬阿。Stiles突然閃過一個好笑的念頭：如果他把背再往前挪一些，這樣Derek在抬起頭來給他飲料的時候，就會看到Stiles完美的屁股了。但他馬上打消了這主意，因為他大概只會看起來很蠢而已。

 

“剛剛真抱歉。”把Stiles的飲料遞給他時Derek喃喃道，瞥了一眼還是盯著他們兩個不放的顧客。

 

“我才是那個該道歉的人，”Stiles說，他的心跳在他接過飲料而讓兩人的手指擦過時亂了一下，“我不該在你工作的時候讓你分心。”

 

“那沒什麼，”Derek聳聳肩，“通常這麼早的時候都很安靜，大家都是在八點之後才開始出現的。”

 

“好吧，”Stiles回答，沒辦法忍住臉上的微笑。”我猜，呃，那就明天見囉。”

 

“再見。”回過身開始做其他客人的飲料前Derek說。

 

Stiles在接下來的一整天臉上都掛著一個大大的笑容。

 

============================================  


“所以，你的主修是什麼？”Derek問，看著Stiles用手撐起自己然後坐上櫃台之後前後踢著腳，這應該是有違反員工條例或是什麼的，不過Derek還沒有叫他移開，嗯，他倒是有翻白眼啦。

 

“犯罪司法研究。”Stiles答道，停了一下去喝他的摩卡，”我發誓我跟我爸說這個的時候他整個笑翻了，說什麼他很開心我終於要去讀法律而不是要試著去打破它了。”

 

“打破它？”Derek重複，看起來像是已經後悔他讓Stiles坐上櫃台了，嗯，你知道，他應該要後悔的。

 

“喔，你懂得，非法入侵、破壞公物、竊車還有綁架，”Stiles說，試著不要偷笑出來，“那些普通的。”

 

“ _綁架_ ？” Derek問，看起來真的在擔心了。

 

接著Stiles忽然爆笑了出來。

 

“我的天阿，老兄， _你的臉_ ！”當Stiles終於有辦法抓回呼吸之後他喊。  
  
“你在開玩笑。”Derek平板地說，雖然聽起來還是有點懷疑。

 

“噢、好吧，其實不是，”Stiles回答，不好意思地笑了一下，“可是，嘿，我破了一件謀殺案，而且我那時候才16歲，所以，呃，他們沒有指責我。”

 

“如果你不開始解釋的話，明天我不會提供你任何摩卡的。”Derek靠上櫃台站在Stiles旁邊，完全放棄了他應該要拖地板的工作。

 

“好啦，所以那時候是，有個詭異、自己一個人住在小鎮外圍樹林的傢伙，然後我爸又是警長，我就聽到他們在那附近找到半個屍體，”Stiles承認，已經把自己切換到說故事模式了。“我就說，〝嘿，Scott，想不想去找到另外半個？〞─Scott是我最好的兄弟，跟你說一下─接著就是非法入侵的部分來了，因為，你知道。技術上來說我們是在那個人的土地上鬼鬼祟祟的。”

 

“我猜那不算很糟─只是兩個青少年在樹林間跑來跑去。”Derek聳聳肩說著。

 

“嘿，安靜！我都還沒說到最精彩的地方耶！”Stiles抱怨，Derek給了他一個煩人的眼神後還是乖乖不說話了，“反正就是，Scott有哮喘，然後不知道怎麼搞的他就是弄掉了他的吸入器，我們只好在黑暗中找那個的時候就 _真的_ 被那另外半個屍體絆倒了。”

 

“哇喔。”Derek有點佩服地說。

 

“是吧，我們兩個都嚇壞了，”Stiles點點頭，“再來就聽見有人在往這方向靠近，我們只好趕快跑。可是問題是，Scott還沒找到他的吸入器，所以我們只得隔天早上再回去找一次...然後那屍體就不見了，像是，被人移動了之類的。 _接著_ ，那個土地的主人就看到我們然後跑來把我們趕走，看起來，你知道，超可疑的。”

 

“讓我猜，你跟Scott決定要再闖進去一次。”Derek哼了一下鼻子，但語氣聽起來挺愉快的，所以Stiles決定要當作是鼓勵他繼續。

 

“我們當然要，”Stiles笑著說，“我們真的跑到那房子附近然後就注意到有塊土地像是被翻過─”

 

“所以你就去挖開它了，”Derek猜，眼睛睜大了些，“這就是你說的〝破壞公物〞嗎？拜託別告訴我你真的找到那個屍體了。”

 

“喔，我們真的找到了，”Stiles回答，“我們就報警然後逮捕了那傢伙，但他辯說不是他做的，其實，說實在的，Scott跟我也不確定是不是真的是他做的。你看，那邊其實還有個，我們一直覺得他在跟蹤那個死者的人，Matt，可是他只比我們大一歲，所以警察不是很認真在理。”

 

“為什麼我有種感覺〝竊車〞跟〝綁架〞的部分要來了？”Derek瞇起眼懷疑地問。

 

“因為你是個聰明地棒極了的傢伙？”Stiles笑了一下，“不管怎樣，我們很確定Matt有可以證明他去跟蹤人的照片，所以我們就去偷了一輛囚犯運輸車，然後趁著我把他塞進去的時候讓Scott去找照片。感謝上帝他們被當作是很有力的罪證了，這大概也是唯一一個我沒被送進少年監獄的原因。”

 

我不太確定我的老闆看到我讓一個罪犯在店裡閒晃會開心。”Derek哼哼，語氣愉快地說。

 

“我是個有付錢的客人好嗎，非常謝謝你。”Stiles用假裝被冒犯的語調生氣著。

 

“你攝取咖啡因之後變得好多話。”Derek突然間這麼說。

 

“也許只是你很好聊。”Stiles說，試著有意的調情了一下。

 

“我蠻確定這只有對你。”Derek哼了一聲，但Stiles覺得他好像看見Derek的耳朵變得有點粉紅色。

 

“你已經太懂我了，”Stiles笑了笑，“我很確定我爸在我小的時候一直想買個口絡給我戴著。” (muzzle –一種套上動物的嘴讓他們不會亂叫或舔自己的器具)

 

“他怎麼沒買？”Derek問，讓Stiles發出了憤憤不平的抗議聲。

 

“我挺確定那叫做虐待兒童。”Stiles嘟囔，又喝了一口他的摩卡。

 

“你才是那個用聲音在攻擊別人的人。”Derek回擊。

 

“喔，拜託，你愛死我的聲音了。”Stiles對Derek眨眨眼說著。

 

接著，有那麼一瞬間，Derek是臉紅的。他趕緊張開嘴想要反駁，但馬上被走進店裡並且開始排隊的顧客們打斷。

 

“抱歉，我得要─”Derek開口，Stiles搖搖頭制止他。

 

“反正我也該走了，”Stiles跳下櫃台之後說，”不過，明天見，對吧？”

 

“對，”Derek生硬地回答，一抹微笑掠過嘴角。

 

後來的一整天Stiles都在哼所有他能想到的快樂的曲調。

 

====================================

 

Stiles跌跌撞撞地走進咖啡店，身體幾乎快散了。為了要熬夜趕報告，他已經忙得快噴煙了這幾天根本睡不到幾個小時。

 

這也是為什麼他現在只能無神的看著站在收銀台旁的人然後腦袋只想得到，〝不是Derek〞。

 

“先生早安，” _不是Derek_ 這麼說，她的聲音在這種時候的早上顯得太有活力了。“我能為你─”

 

“給Stuart的中杯摩卡，然後別忘了給他隨行杯的折扣。”Derek打斷她，從 _不是_ _Derek_ 背後的某個地方出現。

 

“知道了，”不是Derek回答，往收銀台上按了幾個按鈕之後看向Stiles，“所以你是常客嗎？”

 

Stiles在遞出杯子又差點弄掉它時發出了幾個意義不明的聲音。

 

“別放費力氣在他喝到咖啡前跟他說話。”Derek告訴 _不是_ _Derek_ ，拍了拍她的肩膀後接過Stiles的杯子走到那些Stiles因為過度疲勞而沒辦法辨認名字的美好的咖啡機前。

 

“這樣是兩塊又五十二分錢，謝謝，” _不是Derek_ 說，而Stiles花了一點時間翻找他的皮夾後才遞出三塊錢。“順便一說，我的名字是Kira。”

 

“早安。”Stiles最後終於回答，試著給了一個充滿睡意的微笑。

 

然後他很確定他聽到Derek在後面偷笑出來了。Asshole。

 

====================  


在Stiles夠清醒去認識Kira之後她其實挺不賴的。不像Derek，在他坐上櫃台之後她沒有抱怨，她甚至在不忙的時候加入了他。Derek翻了翻白眼，不過還是沒有說什麼。

 

“所以你跟Derek…？”當Derek走進咖啡店後頭去補貨時Kira轉頭問。

 

“什麼？”Stiles疑惑地問，他已經喝掉他一半的摩卡了，照理來說應該要夠清醒了阿，但他完全沒抓到她想要表達什麼。

 

“你是他男朋友嗎？”Kira解釋，Stiles的眼睛馬上睜大了些。

 

“ _希望是_ ，”Stiles嘆口氣，輕輕地笑了一下，“可是，我是說，這就像是要把一顆石頭放上阿爾卑斯山上面一樣難阿，你懂嗎？”

 

“大概？”Kira在試著搞懂他的比喻時皺了皺鼻子，“我不知道，你還挺可愛的阿。”

 

“嗯哼，”Stiles哼了一聲，“如果你很愛骨瘦如柴又皮膚蒼白的類型的話，我當然很可愛，可是Derek根本是希臘神話會出現的神阿。”

 

“我還蠻確定Derek喜歡你的。”Kira笑著反駁他。

 

“是喔。”Stiles說，回給她一個懷疑的眼神。

 

“至少他記得你點的東西。”Kira聳聳肩指了出來。

 

“那也只是因為我幾乎天天都來，”Stiles嘟囔，停了一下又喝了一口摩卡，“而且，今天只是你的第一天，我很確定在還沒過五天之前你不該給你的同事做心理分析。”

 

“我還是很有把握五天之後我會說同樣的話。”Kira回答，接著Stiles開口想要反駁，但Derek從後頭走了回來讓他閉上嘴巴。他真的不需要讓Derek聽到他可悲的小暗戀。

 

而當他差點從櫃檯上摔下去而Derek就馬上衝上前去接住他，讓Kira給了他一個會意的笑容時，真的很難不對她吐舌頭。

 

=================================  


Stiles覺得過了幾個月他已經開始習慣這個舒適的規律了，最少他很習慣他例行的咖啡店行程了。

 

之後，想當然的，他睡過頭了，在他踉蹌進咖啡店時已經將近十一點了，Derek的班大概已經結束很久了。

 

“我要，呃、中杯摩卡─”Stiles開口，但在看見站在收銀檯後面的金髮女生發出了得意的聲音又給他一個可以把他逼到牆角的眼神之後，覺得莫名的有些害怕。

 

“給Stuart，對吧？”在Stiles能夠糾正她前繼續說，“你知道，你今天早上沒出現的時候我很確定Derek都快派出搜索隊了。”

 

“什麼？”Stiles回答，因為，真的？ _搜索隊_ ？她一定是誇大了，Derek可是個不多話而且超禁慾主義感的專家阿─他絕對不可能因為Stiles錯過他的咖啡一次就反應過度成那樣。

 

“你 _是_ Derek的Stuart不是嗎？”雖然她看起來不需要更多的確認不過還是開口問。

 

“呃，”Stiles尷尬地說，“我猜是。”

 

該死，現在她覺得自己超低劣的。他該怎麼跟她說阿！？對，我就是你說的那傢伙，但他已經對著Derek謊報他的名字好幾個月了嗎？這絕對不是個好主意。

 

“你應該要打給他讓他知道你還活著，”她繼續說，讓Stiles抬起頭看她，沒咖啡因又疑惑地，“給我你的手機讓我把他的號碼放進去。”

 

“呃，”Stiles又講了一次，覺得有點反應不過來，“妳確定他對於妳把他的號碼隨便給了一個陌生人這樣沒問題嗎？”

 

“ _喔拜託_ ，我已經試著要他約你出去至少有一個月了，”她哼了聲，讓Stiles退縮了一點。“我受夠他在那邊哀聲嘆氣了。”

 

“哀聲嘆氣？”Stiles虛弱地重複，看著她抓過他的手機，手指靈巧地在螢幕上按著。

 

“就是阿，”她回應，聽起來挺愉快又惱怒的，“順便告訴他要感謝Erica。”

 

“好吧。”Stiles說，在被從收銀台前揮揮手趕走之後覺得有點茫然，眼神空白的看著現在已經有Derek號碼在上頭的手機螢幕。

 

他很肯定在他到家後他又花了整整一個小時盯著它看。

 

也不是說他真的會打給Derek還是什麼的。

 

 

“我有個很大的問題。”Stiles毫無預兆的把自己摔進沙發上坐在Scott旁邊之後開口。

 

“啊？”Scott把視線從電視上的 _Iron Man_ 移開，轉頭問道。

 

“嗯，所以你知道我有時候會去一間咖啡店吧？”Stiles咬著下唇開始說。

 

“你是指每一天，因為你想泡那個 _性感_ 的咖啡師嗎？”Scott取笑著，給了他一個煩人的微笑。

 

“閉嘴，”Stiles回嘴，臉紅了一些，“反正，一個他的朋友告訴我說他對我有感覺。”

 

“那就把握住啊，”Scott聳聳肩，“有甚麼好猶豫的？”

 

“他以為我叫Stuart。”Stiles撇撇嘴，想要在地毯上挖個洞鑽進去。

 

“為什麼啊？”Scott皺起眉。

“一開始我去的時候有個混蛋在那裡工作，然後他一直把我的名字寫錯，不過那時候我覺得沒甚麼大不了的就算了，你懂嗎？”Stiles嘆口氣，往沙發裡埋的更進去些，“可是Derek就以為那是我真的名字之後就開始和別人說那是我的名字，我真的不知道要怎麼在不會尷尬的情況下去糾正他。”

 

“所以現在大家都認為你的名字叫Stuart？”Scott說，“老兄，這糟透了。”

 

“我不能現在才去告訴他啊，”Stiles呻吟了一聲，靠上Scott的肩膀，“我已經跟他說了 _好幾個月_ 關於我的名字的謊了。”

 

“嘿，至少這一開始是個善意的錯誤不是嗎？”Scott拍拍Stiles的肩膀，“就跟他解釋一下吧。”

 

“然後失去他 _跟_ 我的日常咖啡因補給站嗎？我不這麼想。”Stiles哼了一聲搖搖頭。

 

“好吧，那這樣呢？”Scott想了想，伸出一隻安慰性質的手臂抱住Stiles，“明天我跟你一起去咖啡店然後不管他適不適合你，我都會告訴你。如果我覺得他還不賴，你就去追他。如果不好，你可以什麼都別說。”

 

“你知道這代表你得在差不多六點多時就要起床了吧，Scottie？”Stiles懷疑的看著Scott。

 

“我願意為你上山下海啊。”Scott誇張地嘆了一大口氣。

 

“Awww，你對我 _真好_ ，”Stiles扭扭身靠近Scott笑著，“你最好知道我是不會去叫你起床的，所以如果你睡過頭你就輸了。”

 

Scott翻翻白眼，但嘴角往上勾著。

 

=============================  


第二天早上根本是個災難。

 

“那 _就是_ 他？”Scott指著Derek嘶聲說，“認真的，Stiles？”

 

“我 _知道_ ，”Stiles壓抑的嘆口氣，“我連一點機會都沒有，對吧？”

 

“老兄，他看起來根本像個他媽的 _連環殺手_ ，”Scott說，Stiles給了他一個被冒犯的眼神─當然，是為了Derek，但也不是說Derek看起來一點都沒有連環殺手的樣子，Stiles必須承認。”如果你開口問他一定會 _殺_ 了你的！”

 

“我以為你是來支持我的！”Stiles抱怨，對著Scott皺眉。

 

“那是在我知道他用一隻手就能碾碎我的臉之前！！”Scott退縮的抗議。

 

“兄弟，說真的，他沒那麼壞，”Stiles說，把手放在Scott背後引導他到櫃台，“他有著，像是，棉花糖般的內在，好嗎？他策畫了一整個拯救狼群還有其他動物的活動。” (原文: Saving wolves and shits…)

 

“是喔，因為他大概是 _其中一員_ 吧。”Scott緊張的看著Derek低聲說。Stiles翻翻白眼，剛好停在櫃台前。至少今天Kira有值班，帶著她明亮的笑容。希望可以讓Scott冷靜一點。

 

“嘿，Stuart，”Kira說，已經準備好伸手接過他的隨行杯，“我猜，和平常一樣？”

 

“再一杯中杯的焦糖拿鐵，”Stiles補充，因為Scott堅持如果他非得要在早上六點爬起來去幫他解決Derek的問題的話，Stiles一定要請客。“順便一提，這是Scott。”

 

“喔，”Kira回答，突然間笑容變得有些不自然，“很高興認識你，Scott。”

 

“我也是。”Scott回答，給了她最迷人的小狗微笑。Stiles瞇起眼用手肘輕撞了他一下，因為他應該是要來幫忙搞清楚狀況，不是和Kira調情的，就算他們看起來會一對可愛到 _噁心_ 的情侶也一樣。

 

Stiles付了錢然後努力不要去翻他白眼。

 

“嘿，Scottie，我需要也把你介紹給Derek。”Stiles說完拉過Scott的手臂，將他一起拖到外帶區。

 

“ _Stiles_ ，我不─”Scott開口，但被Stiles雀躍的“嘿，Derek！今天還好嗎？”給打斷。

 

但是Derek只有含糊的咕噥幾聲，甚至連看都沒看Stiles一眼。

 

“這是Scott。”發現Derek沒有意思要繼續開口時Stiles說。

 

Derek發出了應該是’哈囉’的聲音，不過Stiles不太確定。之後情況沒有比較好轉，不知道為什麼，Derek幾乎不說超過一個音節的句子，而且在遞出飲料時還刻意避開Stiles的眼睛。Stiles很確定他 _這輩子_ 還沒有被這麼冷漠的對過。

 

“我們趕快走吧。”Scott靠近他然後低聲地說，大概是認為這樣Derek就聽不到了。

 

Stiles沮喪地點點頭，跟著Scott走向門口時又回頭看了一眼。Derek已經消失在後頭了。

 

=======================================  


“嘿，Derek，”隔天早上Stiles邊走進店裡同時用著刻意上揚的語氣喊著，“今天過得如何啊？”

 

“如果你早點跟我說我讓你感到不舒服的話，我就會停下來的。”Derek毫無預警地說。

 

“什麼？”Stiles困惑的歪頭。

 

“那些調情，”Derek解釋─不過也沒解釋的多清楚，因為， _什麼_ ？Derek甚麼時候有跟他調情過了？“就算你拒絕我，我也不會殺了你的。”

 

“老兄，你到底在說什麼？”Stiles說，皺著眉然後走向前靠向櫃台，而Derek從頭到尾都一直小心地在避開他的眼睛。

 

“聽著，我知道你用假名了，好嗎？”Derek嘆口氣，伸過手抓著自己的頭髮，Stiles才突然發現他看起來有多累，眼睛下方有著明顯的陰影。“你大可以直接告訴我說你對我沒興趣或是你已經有男朋友了，我就會退出的。”

 

“等等，你不是在說Scott，對吧？”Stiles睜大眼睛問著，“不不，老兄，他基本上算是我的兄弟啊。”

 

“你不是─？”Derek聽到之後立刻抬起頭，然後終於和Stiles對上視線了。

 

“Fuck no，”Stiles有些不自然的抱胸回答，“還有，呃、強調一下，你也誤會有關調情的事了。所以，你知道，就讓它過去吧。” (Flirt away)

 

“聽我說，我已經跟你說過只要你要我停，我就不會再對你做任何事的，”Derek急躁的回答，“我不會傷害你的，跟你朋友想的正好相反。”

 

Stiles看著他，有一小段時間不太確定要說什麼。

 

“老兄，不，我不是─這是個意外。好嗎？”Stiles嘆口氣，用手扒了扒已經很亂的頭髮，“我不是故意要騙你的。”

 

“這 _倒_ 解釋了你為什麼一直和我說你的名字叫Stuart。”Derek面無表情的回答。

 

“好，首先，我從來沒有真的跟你說過那是我的名字，”Stiles抗議，用一隻手指頭戳著Derek，“然後再強調一次，這會發生純粹是因為之前負責收銀台的那傢伙一直寫錯我的名字然後我沒放在心上，可是之後你就開始這樣喊我而且還跟所有人說那是我的名字！”

 

“那你為什麼不早點告訴我！？”Derek用力說，雖然語氣聽起來沒有生氣而是受傷。

 

“我不知道！在我們變熟之後要我去試著糾正你真的很難啊！”Stiles回答，腳尖在木頭地板上來回摩擦著。

 

“ _喔_ 。”Derek尷尬的說。

 

“所以，你知道，這跟那些調情無關，”Stiles猶豫地繼續說，覺得有點緊張，“如果你想要的話，繼續調情沒關係。”

 

一個複雜、沒辦法解讀的表情出現在Derek臉上。

 

“或是我們可以找時間一起去吃晚餐，”Stiles飛快地說，臉頰開始燒了起來，“這樣我就能，嗯、補償你有關我騙了你還有其他東西的事。”

 

Derek看起來還是有些不滿意。

 

“或是當作約會！”Stiles最後有點暈眩地再開口。

 

“約會聽起來不錯。”一陣沉默之後Derek說，而Stiles聽到之後用了他所有的自制力讓自己不要高興的跳起來。

 

“順便一提，我是Stiles。”Stiles笑著說。

 

“很高興認識你，Stiles。”Derek看著他，也跟著笑了出來。

**Author's Note:**

> 將翻譯的文章從隨緣居新增到這邊，全都是有經過授權的，如果有問題經過確認之後會移除。  
> So I just move my translations to here, makes it easier for the original author to know that I did finish translated their works. If there's any problem, please contact me, and I will remove them. Thanks.


End file.
